


Die unentdeckte Sprache

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Freund Holmes. Erneut scheinen ihn böse Träume und Visionen zu quälen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass diese höchst beunruhigende Gabe mit dem Aufklären des tragischen Falles um Lord Robert St. Simon ein Ende finden würde. Doch nun scheint es schlimmer als je zuvor um ihn zu stehen.





	Die unentdeckte Sprache

Titel: Die unentdeckte Sprache  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2002)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Emma Hudson, Mycroft Holmes  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson einseitig (angedeutet)  
Rating: pg12, slash  
Worte: 4393  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Freund Holmes. Erneut scheinen ihn böse Träume und Visionen zu quälen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass diese höchst beunruhigende Gabe mit dem Aufklären des tragischen Falles um Lord Robert St. Simon ein Ende finden würde. Doch nun scheint es schlimmer als je zuvor um ihn zu stehen. 

Anmerkung: Geschrieben unter dem Einfluss der Granada Verfilmungen, Anfang der 1980er, mit Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes und David Burke als John Watson. Im Speziellen bezieht sich diese Story auf die Episode „Der begehrte Junggeselle“ in der Sherlock Holmes uncharakteristisch von Visionen und Träumen heimgesucht wird. 

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

 

 

Aus den privaten Tagebüchern des John H. Watson, M.D. 

 

Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Freund Holmes. Erneut scheinen ihn böse Träume und Visionen zu quälen. Ich hatte erwartet, nein – um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte es gehofft, dass diese höchst beunruhigende... ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich es benennen sollte... diese höchst beunruhigende Gabe mit dem Aufklären des tragischen Falles um Lord Robert St. Simon ein Ende finden würde. Doch nun scheint es schlimmer als je zuvor um ihn zu stehen. 

Mrs. Hudson hat mich heute in meiner Praxis aufgesucht. Die gute Seele war völlig aufgelöst und erst, nachdem ich fast zehn Minuten beruhigend auf sie eingesprochen und ihr einen kleinen Stärkungstrunk aufgedrängt hatte, konnte ich herausfinden, was sie zu mir führte.

„Oh Doktor Watson, es ist schlimmer als je zuvor mit ihm“, sagte Mrs. Hudson und blickte mich kummervoll an. „Er isst seit Tagen kaum – nun ist das ja nichts Neues für mich, wenn er an einem Fall arbeitet, aber Sie sagten mir doch, dass dies im Moment nicht so ist. Warum benimmt er sich dann so seltsam?“

„Seltsam?“, hakte ich nach. Vieles im Verhalten meines Freundes erschien merkwürdig, war jedoch für ihn geradezu charakteristisch. 

Mrs. Hudson blickte mich fast hilflos an. „Sie sind nur noch selten in der Bakerstreet, Doktor Watson“, sagte sie schließlich.

 

Nun, das entsprach – und entspricht – der Wahrheit. 

Seit dem Tod meiner zweiten Frau bin ich finanziell unabhängig und verbringe nur noch sporadisch Zeit in meiner Praxis, die von zwei jüngeren Ärzten sehr erfolgreich übernommen wurde. 

Meine Frau bezog von ihrer Familie mütterlicherseits ein Legat, das sie vor ihrem Tod an mich überschrieb. Sie wusste um den Wunsch, den ich – nun im fortgeschrittenen Alter – seit vielen Jahren hegte: Nämlich mich weniger aktiv um Patienten zu kümmern, sondern mich als Forscher zu betätigen. Denn wenn mich meine langjährige Freundschaft mit Sherlock Holmes eines gelehrt hatte, dann dass es nichts faszinierenderes geben kann, als nach den Ursachen zu suchen. 

Das halbe Jahr, welches ihr Sterben in Anspruch nahm, hatte uns enger zusammengeführt. Und wenn ich auch oftmals nicht mehr für sie tun konnte, als ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, während sich ein Krebsgeschwür wie ein feindliches Wesen in ihr ausbreitete, so war es eine gute Zeit für uns beide. Das mag paradox klingen, doch wir waren uns in der kurzen Dauer unserer Ehe noch niemals so nahe, wie mit der endgültigen Trennung vor Augen. Wir hatten London verlassen und ein kleines Häuschen auf dem Land gemietet, wo ich mit der Hilfe einer Krankenschwester aus einem örtlichen Hospital meine Frau bis zu ihrem Tod pflegte. 

Auch wenn unsere Ehe sich mehr auf Logik und Zuneigung gründete, denn auf ungestüme Liebe, so war ich ihr doch von dem Zeitpunkt an, als sie meine Patientin und dann eine liebe Freundin und Vertraute wurde, sehr zugetan. Ich hätte es ansonsten nie gewagt, mit dem Ansinnen einer Heirat an sie heran zu treten.

Die direkte Konsequenz daraus war gewesen, dass ich wieder aus den Räumen der Baker Street auszog, in denen ich mich nach Marys Tod erneut niedergelassen hatte, um zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben einen eigenen Hausstand zu gründen. 

So bekam ich Holmes natürlich nur noch selten zu Gesicht. Gelegentlich las ich in der Zeitung über seine Erfolge und von Zeit zu Zeit sandte er mir einen Brief, der – wenn stets auch nur zwischen den Zeilen – den Zweck der Frage nach meinem Wohlbefinden erfüllte. Und es tat seltsam gut, zu wissen, dass er mich nicht vollkommen aus seinem Leben gelöscht hatte. 

Zwei Monate nach dem Tod meiner Frau kehrte ich, nachdem ich unseren Hausstand aufgelöst hatte, mit einem kleineren Teil meiner Habseligkeiten in die Baker Street zurück. Den Rest beließ ich in einer kleinen Wohnung über der Praxis, die nach dem Auszug meines früheren Geschäftspartners – der junge Arzt heiratete und übernahm eine Landpraxis im Süden – frei geworden war. Wenn ich mich bis spät in die Nacht in der Praxis über meinen Forschungen aufhielt, konnte ich so dort mein Lager aufschlagen und musste nicht zu nachtschlafender Zeit den Rückweg in die Baker Street antreten. Zugegebenermaßen wählte ich diese Option häufig.

Holmes quittierte meine Rückkehr nach London den und erneuten Einzug mit einigen bissigen Bemerkungen, doch während unseres gemeinsamen Dinners bei Marcini’s – zur Feier des Tages – spürte ich seinen Blick immer wieder voll Wärme auf mir ruhen. Es war fast, als hätte unsere Freundschaft nie eine Unterbrechung erfahren. 

Natürlich begleitete ich Holmes in diesen Zeiten selten zu seinen Fällen, da mich meine Forschungen sehr in Anspruch nahmen. Gelegentlich unternahm ich Reisen, um Bibliotheken und Seminare zu besuchen und mit Berufskollegen zu sprechen. Dinge, zu denen ich nun Muse hatte. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich meinen Wissensdrang ungehindert ausleben. 

Selbstverständlich lauschte ich jedoch immer gern seinen Berichten, wenn ich mich Zuhause befand. 

Als Holmes mit dem Fall, der unter der Bezeichnung „Der begehrte Junggeselle“ in den Archiven seinen Platz fand, in Berührung kam, befand ich mich gerade wieder auf einem dieser Seminare. Ein Telegramm von Mrs. Hudson rief mich damals vorzeitig zurück nach London. 

Nach Abschluss des Falles war ich nun gerade im Begriff gewesen, mich nach einer neuen Möglichkeit, mich weiterzubilden, umzusehen, als Mrs. Hudson in meiner Praxis erschien.

 

Ich räusperte mich und zwang meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Mrs. Hudson saß immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Besucherstuhl. 

„Ich werde heute Nachmittag die Baker Street besuchen, Mrs. Hudson“, versprach ich der Hauswirtin. „Und versuchen, Holmes ins Gewissen zu reden.“

Emma Hudson erhob sich, ein dankbares Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sie wissen ja, wie er ist“, meinte sie. „Er selbst würde nie einen Gedanken an seine Gesundheit verschwenden. Und ich muss sagen, dass es mich doch sehr beunruhigt, dass er des nächtens kaum mehr zu schlafen scheint. Das kann doch nicht gesund sein.“

Ich stimmte ihr geistesabwesend zu, denn ich überlegte bereits, wie ich Holmes wohl am besten entlocken konnte, was ihn plagte – vielleicht war es nur ein neuer Fall, der sich als unerwartet harte Nuss entpuppen mochte. 

 

* * *

 

Wie versprochen machte ich mich also gegen fünfzehn Uhr auf den Weg. 

Mrs. Hudson ließ mich persönlich ein, bevor ich meinen Schlüssel benutzen konnte und informierte mich in aufgeregtem Flüsterton, dass Holmes Besuch habe. Nun, ich beschwichtigte sie, dass ich in meinem Zimmer warten würde, bis mein Freund frei war. Ich hatte mir den ganzen Nachmittag und notfalls auch noch den Abend für diese Unterhaltung freigehalten. 

Ich ging also nach oben, klopfte an die Tür und fragte mich, wer mich wohl auf der anderen Seite der Tür zusammen mit Holmes erwarten würde. Ich war an ein Kommen und Gehen der seltsamsten Klientel gewöhnt und amüsierte mich nun schon seit Jahren mit diesem kleinen Ratespiel. 

Ich glaubte schon, überhört worden zu sein, als endlich Holmes Stimme erklang. „Herein!“

Schwungvoll trat ich ein – und blieb überrascht noch im Türrahmen stehen. Vor mir stand Mycroft Holmes. Der Mann, von dem ich stets geglaubt habe, er würde seine Räume im Diogenes Club niemals verlassen, die ihm wohl auch als Büro dienten.

„Ah, mein lieber Watson“, begrüßte mich der jüngere der beiden Holmes-Brüder jovial. „Ich habe Sie heute Nachmittag nicht in der Baker Street erwartet.“

Ich suchte vergeblich nach einem Anzeichen von Ärger in seinen Zügen, also schien ich nicht bei etwas wichtigem zu stören.

„Das ist richtig, ich habe jedoch meine Pläne kurzfristig geändert.“ Ich schüttelte Mycroft die Hand. „Guten Tag, Mr. Holmes.“

„Doktor Watson.“ Mycroft musterte mich mit einer Art zurückhaltender Neugier. 

Wir waren uns über die Jahre nur einige wenige Male begegnet und doch fand ich die Musterung, der ich unterzogen wurde, etwas zu intensiv. Fast hatte ich den Eindruck, als hätten die beiden Brüder über mich gesprochen. 

Ich schüttelte diesen lächerlichen Gedanken ab und wandte mich an Holmes. „Ich werde mich natürlich zurückziehen.“

Mycroft antwortete, bevor mein Freund dies tun konnte. „Dies wird nicht notwendig sein, Doktor Watson – ich war gerade im Begriff zu gehen.“ Dann wandte er sich an seinen Bruder. „Ich erwarte deine definitive Entscheidung am Dienstag, Sherlock.“

Erstaunt nahm ich die Kälte in seinen Worten wahr. Doch der Detektiv verzog keine Miene.

Mycroft verabschiedete sich knapp und ging, nicht ohne noch einen beredten Blick auf seinen Bruder zu werfen. Dann nickte er mir nochmals zu und verließ die Wohnung.

Ich setzte mich in meinen Lieblingssessel am Feuer und hielt meine klammen Hände über die Flammen. Das Wetter hatte sich inzwischen zu einem trüben, regnerischen und kühlen Herbst gewandelt, der Spätsommer war wohl endgültig vorbei. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, ihn außerhalb seiner Wohnung oder des Diogenes Clubs anzutreffen“, sagte ich leichthin – gleichermaßen meiner Neugierde nachgebend und um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. 

„Oh, Bruder Mycroft ist durchaus dazu in der Lage Mobilität zu entwickeln, wenn es die Situation erfordert“, entgegnete Holmes gedankenverloren. 

Er ging zum Stuhl, auf dem sein Bruder gesessen hatte und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Als ich mich umwandte, ruhte sein intensiver Blick auf mir. Ein Schatten lag über seinen Zügen. Als er meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gerichtet sah, wandte er sich halb ab und stand dann sogar ruckartig auf. „Ich... Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, Watson.“

Er befand sich bereits halb auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, als ich mich von meiner Verblüffung erholt und die erstbeste Frage gestellt hatte, die mir in den Sinn kam, um ihn zurück zu halten. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie und Mycroft sich so nahe ständen“, sagte ich. „Und doch scheint sein Besuch Sie aufgebracht zu haben.“ Ich lauschte den Worten, die über meine Lippen kamen und fühlte Hitze in meine Wangen steigen. „Verzeihen Sie, Holmes, ich wollte keineswegs...“

Doch er stoppte mich mit einer knappen Geste. „Ich bitte Sie, mein lieber Watson. Es ist keine Entschuldigung vonnöten.“ 

Holmes nahm sein Zigarettenetui vom Kaminsims und zündete eine Zigarette an. Ich sah seine Hände fast unmerklich zittern. Dies war nun wirklich interessant. Und so wartete ich angespannt, ob er weitersprechen würde.

Doch vorerst erweckte Holmes nicht den Eindruck, dazu bereit zu sein. Er trat zum Fenster, rauchte und sah hinaus. Mit gebeugten Schultern und gesenktem Kopf wirkte er niedergeschlagener, als ich ihn jemals erlebt hatte. 

Spontan stand ich auf, trat zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Holmes, wenn ich irgend etwas tun kann...“

Holmes wandte den Kopf nach mir, sah mich an – und wieder lag dieser seltsame Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er legte seine Hand über meine und drückte sie dankbar. „Danke, Watson, aber ich muss selbst damit...“, er verstummte fast verlegen. Abrupt ließ er meine Hand los und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Doch nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.“ 

Bevor ich protestieren, ja überhaupt etwas tun konnte, war er in sein Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Ich kehrte in meinen Sessel am Feuer zurück und griff nach der Zeitung, die daneben am Boden lag. 

Während ich automatisch die zerknitterten Seiten glättete, versuchte ich zu ergründen, was wohl meinen Freund derart aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht haben mochte. Allmählich verstand ich Mrs. Hudsons Sorge besser – vorausgesetzt, er verhielt sich bereits länger so und nicht erst seit dem Besuch seines Bruders Mycroft.

Ich vertiefte mich nachdenklich in meine Lektüre.

 

* * *

 

Einige Zeit später vernahm ich ein gedämpftes Geräusch. Ich hob lauschend den Kopf und es wiederholte sich. Klar zu erkennen kam es aus der Richtung von Holmes Schlafzimmer. Es klang wie... ersticktes Rufen. Hilferufe? 

Ich stand auf und hatte die Hand auf der Türklinke zu Holmes Schlafzimmer, bevor ich den Gedanken beendet hatte. „Holmes? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Ich klopfte kurz, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort – und trat trotzdem ein.

Holmes lag voll angekleidet auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben. Als ich näher trat, drehte er sich auf den Rücken, sich unruhig hin und her wälzend. Er schlief – und träumte ganz offensichtlich. Von Zeit zu Zeit durchlief ein krampfartiges Zittern seinen Körper. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn.

Als ich vor dem Bett stand, konnte ich erkennen, dass sich seine Lippen nun bewegten, als suchten sie Worte zu formen - ohne das es ihnen gelingen mochte. Offensichtlich war er in den Klauen eines Alptraumes. Ich streckte die Hand aus, um ihn an der Schulter zu ergreifen und wach zu rütteln – und zögerte, als ich mich erinnerte, wie ungern Holmes berührt wurde. Ich beschränkte mich auf meine Stimme, um ihn zu wecken.

„Holmes? Holmes! Wachen Sie auf.“

Er schlug endlich die Augen auf und betrachtete mich verständnislos.

Ich wich etwas zurück. „Sie hatten einen Alptraum. Ich hörte Sie rufen“, erklärte ich meine Anwesenheit.

Sein Blick glitt zu der offen stehenden Tür. Langsam setzte Holmes sich auf, glättete sein zerzaustes Haar. Ganz offensichtlich eine Gestik, um die Kontrolle über sich selbst wieder zu gewinnen. „Ich bedauere sehr, Sie gestört zu haben“, sagte er dann. 

Ich winkte ab. „Ich habe nur am Kamin gelesen. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Die Frage kam automatisch, ich hatte sie in meinem Leben wohl schon tausende Male am Bett eines kranken Menschen gestellt. Selten jedoch hatte sich einer meiner Patienten als derart widerspenstig wie Sherlock Holmes erwiesen.

Der Detektiv verzog nur kurz den Mund und erhob sich dann, ohne mich einer Antwort zu würdigen. Ich übersah geflissentlich das leichte Taumeln, das sich seiner bemächtigte, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. 

„Ich werde Mrs. Hudson bitten, uns den Tee heute etwas früher zu servieren“, erbot ich mich. „Ich denke, eine kleine Stärkung wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.“

Holmes betrachtete mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die wohl Erstaunen über mein Ansinnen zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, doch ich ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit, zu protestieren, denn ich kehrte ihm den Rücken und verließ den Raum.

Meine Entschlossenheit, den Freund auf seine Alpträume anzusprechen, war zurückgekehrt und ich wartete mit etwas mehr als nur ein wenig Ungeduld auf ihn. 

Doch erst nachdem Mrs. Hudsons Schritte, die inzwischen den Tee wie gewünscht serviert hatte, wieder auf der Treppe verklungen waren, öffnete sich endlich die Tür zu Holmes Schlafzimmer. 

Etwas hatte sich an ihm geändert, in seinen Zügen. Die Niedergeschlagenheit war aus seiner Haltung fast verschwunden und sein Schritt nahezu so energisch wie zuvor.

Er ließ sich mir gegenüber nieder und nahm eine Tasse Tee. 

„Es scheint Ihnen besser zu gehen.“ Ich konnte mich nicht dieser Bemerkung enthalten.

Holmes blickte mich flüchtig an, dann sah er dem Dampf nach, der sich träge von der Tasse erhob und Richtung Decke schlängelte. „Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen“, erklärte er. „Ein ungemein belebender Prozess.“ 

Der gewohnt ironische Unterton seiner Stimme schien tatsächlich auf eine Besserung hinzudeuten, wenngleich ich Skepsis über seine Diagnose empfand. 

„Verzeihen Sie mir den Vergleich, mein lieber Watson“, fuhr er fort. „Aber wenn jemand Gerüchte über Ihren Bruder in Umlauf setzen würde, wie würden Sie dann – mit Verlaub – reagieren?“

Ich verschluckte mich fast an dem Bissen von einem von Mrs. Hudsons köstlichen Scones, den ich gerade zu mir genommen hatte. Mein Bruder war vor vielen Jahren den Folgen seines übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums erlegen – ein heikles Thema, das mich noch immer unangenehm berührte. 

„Nur rein hypothetisch“, setzte Holmes drängend hinzu, als er mein Zögern bemerkte. Er stellte seine Tasse ab und nahm eine Zigarette aus dem Etui. 

„Nun“, begann ich. „Natürlich würde ich ihn verteidigen, was schon der Anstand gebietet.“

„Und falls die Gerüchte auf Tatsachen beruhen würden?“ Holmes blickte mich durch einen bläulichen Dunstschleier an. 

„Auf Tatsachen?“, wiederholte ich langsam. „Nun, dann ebenfalls. Die Bande des Blutes gebieten, für ein Familienmitglied einzustehen, selbst wenn dies die eigene Würde befleckt – oder sich von ihm gänzlich loszusagen.“

Holmes nickte bedächtig. „Sie würden jedoch Ihrem Bruder sicherlich nicht damit drohen, ihn bloß zu stellen, oder?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Allmählich begann ich mich zu fragen, was sich hinter diesem angeblichen Gedankenspiel verbarg – und inwieweit es mit dem heutigen Besuch von Mycroft Holmes zusammenhing.

Holmes entzündete eine frische Zigarette und stand auf. Er trat zum Fenster und warf einen Blick auf die Straße hinaus. „Sehen Sie, Watson, meinem Bruder Mycroft sind gewisse Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Wie er mir heute erst mitteilte, sind diese ihm schon seit Jahren bekannt. Er hat bislang sämtliche Anstrengungen unternommen, um sie allesamt zu unterdrücken und sie vor allem vor mir geheim zu halten.“ Er stieß ein kehliges Lachen und eine Rauchwolke zusammen aus. „Sie wissen das vielleicht nicht, Watson, aber mein Bruder ist auf seine Weise ein sehr mächtiger Mann.“ 

Das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gewusst, jedoch aufgrund einiger Äußerungen vermutet. Ich setzte meine Tasse ab. „Holmes, sprechen wir über Gerüchte, die über Sie in die Welt gesetzt wurden?“, fragte ich nachdenklich. 

Holmes nickte, zunächst ohne mich anzublicken, wandte sich dann jedoch halb zu mir, so dass ich den Ausdruck seines Gesichtes zumindest im Profil erkennen konnte.

„Nun, dann kann ich nicht sehen, was an seinem Verhalten falsch wäre.“ 

Holmes lachte wieder, er drehte die Zigarette spielerisch zwischen den Fingern. „Ich habe über die Jahre hinweg einige Begebenheiten für meinen Bruder erledigt, mit denen er nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte oder durfte. Als Gegenleistung dafür versorgte er mich gelegentlich mit Informationen, die ich anderweitig nicht erhalten konnte.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Heute nun kam mein Bruder zu mir, um mir einen Auftrag zu erteilen – den ich allerdings ablehnte.“ Er wandte sich mir ruckartig zu. „Um mich zu einer Änderung meiner Ansichten zu bewegen, hat er mir damit gedroht, gewisse Dinge anrüchig zu machen.“

„Welche Dinge?“, fragte ich schließlich angespannt. Einen solchen Konflikt zwischen den zugegebenermaßen ungleichen Brüdern hätte ich nicht erwartet. „Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, diese zu entkräften?“

Holmes lächelte – ein ironisches Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. „Selbst wenn sie entkräftet werden würden, so bliebe doch stets ein Makel zurück“, entgegnete er. „Wenn es nur um meinen Namen und meinen Ruf gehen würde, so hätte Mycroft meine Antwort bereits erhalten.“

Ich fühlte mich versucht, zu lächeln – das klang ja, als würde Holmes mir eine etwas pikante Liebesaffäre verschweigen. Doch dann runzelte ich die Stirn, die Angelegenheit war offenbar viel zu ernst für derlei Späße. „Es ist also eine zweite Person betroffen?“

Wieder glitt sein Blick von mir und zur Straße. „Ja“, erwiderte er knapp.

„Holmes, ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht ganz verstehe, worauf Sie hinaus wollen.“

Holmes schwieg so lange, dass ich fast meine Frage wiederholt hätte. 

„Es gibt seit Jahren Gerüchte über meine Beziehung zu... zu einem gewissen Gentleman, dessen Namen ich jetzt nicht zu erwähnen vorziehen würde, um ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen“, sagte er leise.

Ich war viel zu angespannt, um darauf zu reagieren, dass er mir Indiskretion unterstellte. Ich kannte die meisten von Holmes Bekannten, wen konnte er nur meinen? Ich dachte an die merkwürdigen Menschen, die ihm Informationen zutrugen. Vielleicht war es einer dieser Kontakte? Es mussten zweifelhafte Charaktere darunter sein, das machte Holmes‘ Beruf unerlässlich, mit denen man nicht öffentlich in Verbindung gebracht werden sollte. 

„Ein Freund von Ihnen?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

Wieder zuckte es um Holmes‘ Mundwinkel. „Ja“, sagte er.

„Ich möchte nicht neugierig erscheinen...“, begann ich entschuldigend. „...aber worauf gründen sich diese Gerüchte? Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir helfen, zu verstehen...“

Er unterbrach mich mit einer Handbewegung. „Die Gerüchte beruhen auf Spekulationen der genauen Art meiner Beziehung zu diesem Gentleman“, sagte er ruhig. 

Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. „Aber Bekanntschaft, selbst Freundschaft ist doch...“

„Eine Beziehung, Watson.“ Etwas blitzte flüchtig in Holmes‘ Augen auf. Trotz? Nein, doch eher Wut... „Mir wird eine intime Beziehung zu ihm unterstellt.“

„Intim? Aber ich verstehe nicht...“ Wieder war es mir nicht möglich, den Satz zu beenden.

Holmes wandte sich plötzlich vom Fenster ab und trat auf mich zu. Direkt vor mir – ich hatte mich während des Gesprächs ihm zugedreht – blieb er stehen und sah mich an. Etwas in seinem Blick beunruhigte mich, ohne dass ich es näher benennen konnte. 

„Sind Sie wirklich so ignorant, Watson?“, sagte er leise. 

„Aber ich bin nicht...“ Dieses Mal unterbrach ich mich selbst, als ich endlich verstand. Ich blickte Holmes fassungslos an, hoffe mich zu irren. „Eine intime Beziehung?“, wiederholte ich sehr leise. „Eine... Affäre?“ Das Wort wollte mir nicht recht über die Lippen. Dies war wahrlich kein Thema, das zwei Gentlemen erläutern sollten, so etwas gehörte ins Dunkel der schmutzigen Gassen und in heruntergekommene Pubs, in denen sich die Menschen besinnungslos tranken, um ihrem Elend für ein paar Stunden zu entkommen. 

„Es ist schlichtweg unglaublich“, machte ich meinem empörten Herzen Luft. „Wie kann nur jemand auf die Idee kommen, solchen Schmutz über Sie zu verbreiten. Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, dergleichen Gerüchten zu begegnen?“

Holmes hatte mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Doch er wirkte nicht erleichtert, wie ich erwartet hatte – nein, ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, ihn mit meiner Reaktion enttäuscht zu haben. Nun senkte er den Blick und entfernte sich wieder von mir, um den Zigarettenstummel in den Kamin zu werfen.

„Ich kann natürlich verstehen, dass Ihr Bruder sich in diesem Falle um Ihren Ruf sorgt“, fuhr ich leicht verunsichert fort. „Um so weniger allerdings, dass er bereit ist, Sie bloßzustellen. Ist denn nicht Ihr Freund in der Lage, selbst gegen diese üblen Verleumdungen vorzugehen?“

Holmes zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. „Er weiß nichts davon.“

Das war mir schlicht unverständlich. „Holmes, ich würde Ihnen dringend raten, dieses Thema mit ihm zu erörtern.“

Der Detektiv sah mich an. „Aber das tue ich doch gerade.“

Ich benötigte einen Augenblick, bis seine Worte einen Sinn ergaben. „Ich?“, fragte ich entgeistert. „Ich? Aber das ist... doch absurd!“ Siedendheiß stieg mir das Blut in den Kopf.

„Natürlich“, entgegnete Holmes. „Aus diesem Grund hatte ich eigentlich nicht die Absicht, Sie zu informieren.“

Ich stand auf. „Und ich wünschte, Sie hätten es nicht getan“, stieß ich bitter hervor. „Eine derartige Infamie... Sie entschuldigen mich, Holmes.“ Ich verließ hastig den Raum, nahm Überzieher und Tasche und ging.

Zwei Tage hielt ich mich von der Baker Street fern. 

Ich benötigte diese Zeit, um mich zu beruhigen und darüber nach zu denken, was nun zu tun war, jedoch ohne Erfolg. An Holmes Bruder zu appellieren schien mir aussichtslos – er war offenbar ein Mann, der sich nicht scheute, alle Mittel ein zu setzen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Das zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass er Holmes drohte. Den eigenen Bruder vollkommen unbegründet derart verleumden zu lassen, weckte in mir ein Gefühl tiefsten Abscheus. 

Schließlich machte ich mich am späten Nachmittag auf dem Weg in die Baker Street. Holmes war nicht da, doch Mrs. Hudson versicherte mir, dass er in nicht mehr als einer halben Stunde zurück erwartet wurde. 

Also machte ich es mir mit einer Zeitung am Kamin gemütlich, um auf ihn zu warten. 

Darüber war ich dann wohl eingenickt, denn Holmes amüsierte Stimme weckte mich. 

„Verzeihen Sie, mein Freund, dass ich Sie wecke, aber ein steifer Nacken schien mir als Preis für etwas wenig erholsamen Schlaf doch zu hoch.“ Er schien bereits einige Zeit im Haus zu sein, denn er hatte seine Straßenkleidung abgelegt und trug einen bequemen Hausrock.

„Ich... oh...“ Schlaftrunken rappelte ich mich auf. Natürlich, die beiden nahezu schlaflosen Nächte forderten ihren Tribut. Mein Nacken schmerzte tatsächlich bereits von der verkrampften Haltung. „Guten Abend.“

Holmes nahm seine Pfeife vom Kaminsims und begann sie zu stopfen. „Möchten Sie wissen, wo ich gerade war?“, fuhr er im Plauderton fort. „Ich war im Diogenes Club, um mit meinem Bruder zu sprechen.“ 

„Oh.“ Ich richtete mich auf. 

„Ich werde seinem Wunsch nachkommen und diese Angelegenheit für ihn übernehmen.“ Holmes steckte seine Pfeife in Brand und ließ sich damit in einem Sessel in einer entfernten Ecke nieder. Ich konnte sein Gesicht kaum sehen, Schatten huschten über seine Züge. „Dafür wird er weiter dafür sorgen, dass mein Ruf – und damit der Ihre – unbeeinträchtigt bleibt.“

„Holmes...“ 

Doch er hörte nicht auf meinen Zwischenruf, sprach betont leicht weiter. „Ich bedauere, dass Sie auf diese Weise davon erfahren mussten.“ Er verstummte einen Moment, um dann abrupt das Thema zu wechseln. „Würden Sie bitte die gute Mrs. Hudson davon überzeugen, dass ich noch nicht mit einem Bein im Grab stehe, nur weil ich gelegentlich schlecht träume.“

Ich fühlte mich verwirrt. „Oh, genau. Deshalb wollte ich ja eigentlich mit Ihnen sprechen. Sie müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen.“ Nun, da wir über medizinische Themen sprachen, fühlte ich mich zunehmend sicherer. „Ich habe Ihnen in der Apotheke ein Schlafmittel zusammenstellen lassen, dass zu ungestörter Nachtruhe führen sollte.“

Holmes lachte, obwohl mir unverständlich blieb, was daran so amüsant war. Er beugte sich vor und ich erhaschte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. „Sie verstehen nicht, Watson. Sie hören, doch Sie verstehen nicht. Ich brauche diese Träume und dafür nehme ich gerne einige schlaflose Nächte in Kauf.“

„Das verstehe ich nun wirklich nicht“, gab ich zu. „Weshalb glauben Sie die Alpträume zu benötigen?“

„Wer sagt denn, dass es immer nur Alpträume sind?“ Holmes winkte ab. „Diese Phase der Visionen ist vorbei. Ich habe auch andere Träume und ich bin überzeugter als je zuvor, dass Träume die unentdeckte Sprache des Herzens sind.“

„Das ist mir zu hoch, Holmes“, gestand ich freimütig ein.

Holmes lachte erneut und glitt zurück in die Schatten. „Meine Träume, Watson... meine Träume...“ Seine Stimme wurde leise, fast so, als spräche er mit sich selbst. „Sie geben mir etwas, was ich in der Realität nicht haben kann. Es gibt Zeiten, zu denen ich mich im Traum nur lebendig fühle und zu erwachen ist wie zu sterben.“ 

Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, um ihn nicht zu stören. 

„Ich träume... von jemandem, der zu mir gehört, von Liebe... ja, von Liebe. Ich, der ich stets erklärt habe, romantische Emotionen würden den Verstand beeinträchtigen... ich träume von einem Partner...“ Plötzlich schien ihm klar zu werden, dass er mit mir sprach, denn er stoppte. „Verzeihen Sie mir.“ Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. 

Ich sah ihm verständnislos nach. Hatte er Partner gesagt? Ich musste mich verhört haben. Es war... unmöglich. 

 

Ende


End file.
